


Happy Memories

by demfandomstho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfandomstho/pseuds/demfandomstho
Summary: Lance has had a lot of good times, a lot of happy memories. 17 years worth of them at that. When a battle against the Galra gets intense, Lance is ejected into space and is losing oxygen quickly. With only a few seconds left before death, Lance's life flashes before his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue to see how many people are interested so please comment or share if you want me to continue and I'll get to that ASAP

They taught me a lot in the Garrison. I hardly remember everything because I was too worried about being the best. Maybe if I'd payed attention I would already be back in my lion, kicking Galra ass. But instead I'm floating aimlessly in space with a cracked visor that's letting all my oxygen out and a powered down blue space lion. Pidge always said in class that if I didn't pay shape up I'd die on my first mission, my instructor said they wouldn't let me on the spaceship. They were both sort of right, I'm not fit t be in a spaceship and to prove it I'm going to die in the heat of battle. My lungs start burning due to lack of air and every part of me is ice cold. I feel my mind drifting, the 30 seconds I have before I'm completely dead feels like hours. I look over at Blue, then at the stars. The endless void, so much still unexplored and I wanted to be the one who uncovered the endless mysteries untouched by any human. My eyes close, frozen shut but I can still see. A blurry figure, oddly familiar. I hear a female's voice calling out my name. 

"Lance! Lance honey it's time to come inside!"

It's been forever since I've heard my mother's voice


	2. Memory 1

I looked up at my mother, she looked a lot younger than the last time I saw her. Her greying hair was now a rich, silky brown and her fair skin ahad no trace of wrinkling. She look my hand and led me inside, "Come on darling, it's time for cake. You don't want to miss singing Happy Birthday to your big sister do you?" I shook my head and looked around. I was in my backyard, at my house, everything was the same except for the fact that everything looked so much taller."After you've had cake it's time for bed. You've already stayed up way past your bedtime." That wasn't right. Last time I checked I didn't have a bedtime anymore. I followed my mom into the house and was greeted by family members who also looked a lot younger, for r instance my uncle Rick had a full head of hair which is a sight I never thought I'd see again. Everyone was gathered in the dining room and surrounding my oldest sister Maria who was hovering over and pink and purple cake that had twelve candles being lit by my dad.

"Twelve candles?" I said, really confused. My mom had picked me up so I had a better look. but i can't remember her being able to pick me up for the longest time

"Yes baby, Maria is turning twelve so she gets twelve candles on her cake. Good counting Lance." she continued with a short praise but I didn't pay much attention. Maria can't be twelve, the last time I saw her she was twenty-seven and pregnant with her first kid. And if she's a preteen, that makes me a toddler! No wonder my mom could pick me up and I was being sent to bed while the su was still out.

This birthday hold sentimental value to me. Firstly it's the oldest memory I have and I recall most of what happened but more importantly it was the night I was given the title of "the troublemaker" of the McClain family. I leaned forwards and looked at the ground only saying "down please" to my mom. She obliged and gently put me on my feet. I walked towards Maria, struggling with my stubby little baby legs. My dad was sitting by her singing Happy Birthday along with everyone else. I wanted to climb onto my dad's lap but that would prove very difficult seeing on how I could barely reach his leg while he's sitting down.Thankfully not a lot of effort was put into my difficult quest because he noticed me and sat me down on his leg just as the song was finishing. Maria waved and smiled, I giggled because I'd forgotten how stupid she looked with braces and it was the best sight ever. My dad told her to blow out her candles to make a wish and she took a huge breath but even before that I leaned forwards and blew out four candles. Maria was very offended and didn't even bother trying to hide it,but everyone else was laughing so I kept blowing out a couple at a time until they were all out.

"I got the wish!" I yelled triumphantly, looking at the smiling family members and ignoring the pouting Maria.

After all the laughter died down the candles were relit and blown out. I was given the tiniest piece of cake in history and struggled with the dinky little plastic child fork. My mom walked over once I finished my cake and picked me up, hopefully bringing me to bed because I was considerably tired. She sat me down on the counter in the bathroom and gently washed the chocolate cake off my hands and face, then proceeded to brush my teeth. A couple of my brothers ran past down the hallway chasing each other with the dollar store foam pirate swords. My mom hurried out and started yelling at them to calm down in spanish. I turned to see myself in the mirror, my blue eyes still wide even though the exhaustion was weighing my eyelids down. My skin tone was a bit darker and I have almost no freckles. My uneven head of hair looked almost black instead of brown which I guess will lighten up with age. Wow, I was a pretty cute baby!

My mom came to retrieve me when she had quieted my brothers down and brought me to my room. The walls were light blue with a brownish carpet covering the whole floor, a few years to come and that'll change. I was put down on the floor and my mom went to the dresser to get some pyjamas, when she found something suitable she showed me and I couldn't believe my eyes. I wore a blue lion onesie as a baby. This was super weird, have I always been associated with a blue lion somehow? Then I remembered something, Blue. He's powered down in space, I'm floating half dead in space! "Blue! Blue!" what am I doing here when I should be helping my team, how will they form Voltron without me? I needed to do something!

But I can't, I'm stuck at home, reliving something from my past as useless as ever. My mom got me dressed and laid me down in a small, low bed and kissed me goodnight. The lights were turned off and I was left to think, "I know where Blue is presently, he's still in the cave over in the desert. I could find a way there and get him! Go to find Allura nad Coran and wake them up!" Feeling up to the irrational plan of travelling at least two states to get a mythical, robotic, blue space lion, I got out of the bed with ease and walked to the door. My first challenge of my quest, reaching the door nob. I will not give up, I started grabbing story books from across the room and stacking one on top of the other until I had a suitable stool the the door nod and it was quite successful. I managed to open the door but fell over during the process. On the other side it was no longer a hallway that I recognized, but a white blinding light that hurt to look at. It was my only means out of here so I puffed out my chest and walked through the doorway...


End file.
